Prussia's Blackmail
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: This is another Germany oneshot starring Italy's younger sister, Rosalie, again. I saw a video of this song and Germany on youtube and well...i couldn't resist XD No smut this time...but some bad language. GERMANY OOCness!


**_WARNING: ...this is pure crack for the most part...XD_**

"Hey, Rosalie!" The 'Awesome Prussia' ran to the back of the couch that Rose was sitting on and leaped over it to sit next to her.

"What is it, Prussia?" She looked at him, knowing this was most likely nothing good.

"I have somezing i think you'll vant to see~!" He grinned and cackled that strange laugh of his, holding up a video tape.

"If it's just big brother Romano plotting against Germany again, I think I'll pass." She rolled her eyes.

"No, zis actually has Ludwig in it~!" He said in a sing song voice.

"Fine, what is it?" She couldn't help but wonder why he was so excited.

Prussia got up and popped the tape into the VCR, and went back over to the couch to sit next to the short Italian girl.

_"Ja, zis a party~_

_I like German Sparkle Party~!"_

_Germany had his back to the camera, and began to nod his head to the music in the background as he tapped his foot, singing along. He was only in his boxers and a black tank top. He also didn't have his hair slicked back._

_"Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~!_

_I like German Sparkle Party,_

_Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~!" _

_He was now swaying from side to side, getting a bit louder, though he actually had a pretty good singing voice._

_"Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~!_

_German, German Sparkle Party,_

_Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~!"_

_The music began to pick up a little._

_"Do jou like to party party?_

_Yes I like to party party~!_

_Do jou like to party party?_

_Yes I like to party party~!"_

_Ludwig was now shaking his hips somewhat._

_"Do jou like to dancey dance?_

_Yes I wore mein party pants~!_

_Party Pants, Party Pants~!_

_Party Pants, Party Pants~!_

_Party Pants, Party Pants~!"_

_He slid on a pair of leather pants but took off his shirt._

_"I like German Sparkle Party~!_

_Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~!_

_VERY Hardcore Sparkle Party~!_

_Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~!"_

_He tossed his shirt on the floor._

_"German, German Sparkle Party~!_

_HARDCORE, SPARKLE PARTY~!_

_Sparkle Party, Sparkle Party~!_

_Yes I wore mein rubber boots~_

_Yes I wore mein rubber boots~_

_Rubber boots, Rubber boots,_

_To dancey dance~!_

_RUBBER BOOTS AND PARTY PANTS~!"_

_Prussia then began to laugh hysterically from wherever he was hiding._

_Germany heard and turned around and saw him, face going completely red, "VA-VAT ZE HELL! J-JOU BASTARD!"_

_"Oh shit..." Prussia mumbled._

_"I'm-...I'M GOING TO KILL JOU!" Ludwig ran out of his room after a retreating Prussia. _

And that's where the video ended.

At this point, Rosalie was blushing furiously and giggling hysterically. Prussia was once more cackling madly.

However, at that moment, Germany walked past the back of the couch...and saw himself on the screen.

"...P-...Prussia..." Germany stopped behind Prussia and gave his shoulder a death grip.

"Oh...Umm...Guten Morgen, Germany!" Prussia was evidently terrified.

"Jou're not going to be alive for much longer, just you jou know..." Germany had a menacing aura around him.

"Umm...well..I have to go...BYE~!" And with those words, Prussia ran away...again.

Ludwig growled angrily and was about to give chase, but then Rosalie glomped him.

"V-...vat are you doing, Rosalie?" He blushed bad.

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "You know...you're even more attractive with bangs.." She whispered, messing up his hair.

"Oh?" He smirked.

"Mhmm...and by the way..." She trailed off.

"Ja?" He asked.

"I never thought of you as the type to sing...or dance...or shake your hips." She giggled.

"..." She laughed even more at the blank yet embarrassed look on Ludwig's face.

"I did enjoy it though~" She kissed him on the lips, to which he returned.

"Ugh...Ich werde diese Trottel zu töten..." He mumbled once they broke for air.

_"Ich werde diese Trottel zu töten" - German for "I'm going to kill that dumbass..."_


End file.
